


~Simple and Clean, Mass Destruction of Your Heart~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4 (Briefly), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned but not seen - Freeform, Post-Persona 3, Post-Persona 4: Golden, Post-Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~Adoring from a distance, caring up close, loving eternally.~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, past Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, past Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, past Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	~Simple and Clean, Mass Destruction of Your Heart~

Kurusu Akira didn’t really think much about his relationship with Arisato Minato. They were friends, close friends, and they shared the power of the Wildcard. Apparently this special ability was rare thus the encounter between two in the most unexpected of places was for the history books.

That is, if there were history books concerning Personas, the Velvet Room and its Attendants and Wildcards. There weren’t outright, blatant attempts to record this enigma that only those chosen can experience; to most of the outside world, of the unaware these occurrences were one-off and purely fictional. The fantastical belonged in books, and that was that.

To those chosen, however, the line between fantastic and realistic no longer existed. Both have come to join forces and become one. Both have surrendered to their desire of the other and accomplished wholeness.

Perhaps that is what he felt…

“You don’t usually dream about stuff like that,” Arisato Minato commented one night, the two on their backs in his bed in his dorm room. “You’re usually filled with sunshine and rainbows.”

“I’m not always Peppy Edge Boi,” Akira mused with a soft roll of his eyes, the color of gunmetal. He rolled onto his side, folding his hands under his cheek. “Sometimes I can have dark, depressing dreams.”

“Were you playing _Majora’s Mask_ before bed again?” Minato’s tone was sharp, simple and deadpan. His usual approach to conversations. Akira was glad the room was so dimly lit, so the shorter one couldn't see his face heating up.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Okay fine, I was.” The raven conceded, sighing. “And you know I love that game, but my earlier point still stands. I’m capable of having dark dreams.” He closed his eyes, letting bits and pieces come back. “The idea of wearing masks all the time, that no one truly knows who you are is a logical fear to have.”

“I don’t think I argued for the contrary-” Minato interrupted, only to be interrupted himself by Akira.

“I know there are people who can see past everything, no matter how hard someone tries to cover it all up. I know that with Futaba and Ryuji; I can never hide anything from them for too long, Morgana too. And I don’t really do it on purpose, it’s a habit I’m still working on.”

“Can you hide anything from me?” Akira scoffed. Minato sounded rather smug right now.

“No. I can’t, and it’s fucking annoying but that’s what I get for being friends with Emo Messiah-senpai.”

“You’re just a bad liar, Akira.” Minato softened his tone just a little, looking over at his dear friend. His visible sapphire blue eye seemed to glow in the dark. “You’re better at being honest, at expressing the thoughts in your head and when you do you do it in a way that draws curiosity. You can say things that most would get slapped for; that’s a talent you shouldn’t throw away to be a better liar.”

“I have to be a decent liar, right? If I had been any weaker, I would have ratted out my friends and-”

“No.” Minato interrupted once again, and this time he was glaring. “You wouldn’t have done that. Ever. Even if they were threatening to bleed you out in that room, you would have died keeping their identities a secret. You’re not a snitch, friendships mean too much to you. Don’t insult yourself like that; being good under pressure and being a good liar aren’t the same thing.”

Akira let his eyes flutter open. He scooted closer to the shorter boy and threw an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “For making you think that I...that I…”

“I had to believe it, I had to think the worst for your plan to work.” Minato swallowed the bitterness from a few minutes ago, letting his head fall to the side so that his lips pressed against Akira’s short mane of curly, frizzy raven hair. He took in a deep breath through his nose, exhaled through his mouth. The sudden burst of heat raised goosebumps on Akira’s arms. “In the end, you came out victorious. You got the justice you deserved, and you learned the truth.”

“Do you still think I was stupid? To love him like I did…?” Akira’s eyes were burning, but he forced himself to focus on playing with a lock sticking out of Minato’s usually on-point blue fringe.

‘I think loving him was a mistake, but a mistake you had to make.’ Minato thought with a heavy heart still.

It had been hard, loving Akira when Akira had loved Akechi Goro, and oh how he loved him. Willing to accept his past transgressions, because he saw what factors had led to Akechi becoming what he did. Willing to accept the masks and see past them, because while so different Akira and Akechi were so similar. Willing to even run away with him, escape and leave Tokyo behind. Because while he’ll return at times for his friends, Akechi was who he loved and was who he was willing to abandon everything for.

Kurusu Akira loved, and when he loved he loved deeply and madly.

“You loved him. I didn’t understand it, the others didn’t understand it but you did. You understood it, you understood him. You loved him; how could I think you were stupid when you felt so strongly?”

“You could still think that, even if you thought my heart was in the right place.”

“It was. I think for a moment there, he believed someone loved him. And loved him unconditionally.” Minato said. Akira sighed; the blue-haired boy’s eye grew a bit wide when he felt the raven rest his head on his chest, though his breathing remained steady.

“Do you think I love you unconditionally?”

“You love everyone unconditionally, even the people who don’t deserve it.”

“Is that a yes?”

“A yes.”

* * *

“Go out with me today.” Akira said once he finished serving Minato his second cup of coffee that morning, wiping his hands off on his apron once he wiped down the counter.

The shorter male raised a brow, the rich aroma of freshly ground coffee beans tickling his nose. “Go out with you today...where?”

“Anywhere, just go out with me.”

“Your phrasing could use some work.”

“What do you mean?” Akira looked confused. He crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you not want to go out with me?”

“I was kidding,” Minato rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He took another light sip from his mug. “Where do you want to go today?”

The former S.E.E.S. member easily hid how Akira’s eyes regaining their shine made him want to smile by working a spoonful of curry into his mouth at the right moment.

“Umm, maybe the underground mall? I want to stop by the flower shop, see Amaya-sama.”

“Don’t you work for her still?”

“Hai, but this time I’m seeing her as a customer.” The raven clearly felt he had to make the clarification, now sitting across from Minato after dragging one of the stools behind the counter. “I’ve been wanting to get a new bouquet for my room, give it a splash of color especially on rainy days.”

“Something other than Ume?” Minato knew of Akira’s love (obsession) with that particular flower, as he always sought it out no matter the occasion. Even if it wasn’t the season for Ume, Amaya-sama somehow managed to get a small supply just for the Shujin Academy student at no extra charge.

That could be testament to how truly fond the woman was of Kurusu Akira, not only for being her best worker but a kind-hearted person in general. Women, children and animals are good judges of character, or so Minato has heard, and if she has determined that the raven deserved a little extra attention then that was up to her.

Not that Arisato Minato disagreed with this notion. He silently endorsed it whenever possible.

Akira went pink around the cheeks. “Maybe…? And if not, lots of tulips.” He said, smiling in spite of his embarrassment. “Did you have plans already?”

“Hmm? No.”

“Oh, I thought maybe that’s why you seemed against going.”

Minato set his mug down. “I doubt I’ll ever be against going anywhere with you,” he began, sliding one headphone on. “If you want to go to the underground mall, we’ll go. No big deal.”

“Don’t really care what we do?” Akira asked with a smirk. Minato gave him a small smile back.

“You know me so well.”

“We’ve been friends since I was fourteen. I better know you,” Akira replied, seeming oddly proud of this fact. “Okay, so it’s settled! Once you’re done eating and dressed, we’ll head out.”

“Dressed? I’m already dressed.” Minato frowned.

“I’m dressing you today, did I forget to mention that?”

“Yes, yes you did.”

“Well, I just did so there.” Akira shrugged. “I’m dressing you today. Think of it like old times, when I was the Butler to your Earl.”

“I thought being Sebastian was such a drag,” Minato tilted his head to the side.

“I was your Sebastian,” Akira’s tone of voice was softer this time around. “So no, it wasn’t such a drag having to get you cake and tea. I miss it sometimes, so this is my consolation prize.”

“Whatever, I guess.”

* * *

“I take it back, you suck at this.” Minato hissed, glaring at Akira as the raven giggled.

“Oh come on, you’re not in a maid’s outfit this time!” He protested, pulling at a lock of his unruly, frizzy black hair.

“That is supposed to make this better?”

“I’m in the dress today, so quit your whining. I think you look cute, Mina-kun.” Akira waved away the shorter boy’s contempt as he walked over and kissed his forehead. “Very cute indeed, young Master.”

‘The things I do for him…’ Minato thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes. ‘I won’t admit it but he’s right, at least it’s not a skirt.’

Minato tugged at the sleeves of his shirt. The shirt was long sleeved and white with black candy cane-like stripes that went well with the dark blue, relaxed jeans and black boots he was wearing. Over the shirt he was sporting a light, gray button-up jacket with a thin black scarf to complete the look, headphones hanging from his neck like normal. Akira didn’t do much with his hair, deciding to leave it as is (“It’s your emo fringe, I can’t do anything!”). He was wearing a necklace though, one Akira normally had laying on his work desk.

Simple, and not exactly not his style either. Akira could go into fashion if he wanted, alongside Ann. He had a good eye for color coordination, surprising since he himself was a fashion disaster.

Things just had this weird way of coming to be, he supposed.

“I can’t believe you kept these clothes.” Minato mumbled, shaking his head.

“Hey, the best thing about shopping for cosplay stuff at thrift stores is that they’re still clothes. You can wear them out and no one would even think twice,” Akira reasoned, his gunmetal eyes soft and warm.

‘Does he always look at me like that?’ The former S.E.E.S. member wondered, sticking his hands away in his pockets. “Whatever, I just wonder why you saved the dress for yourself. You used to be so shy about showing off your legs.”

Akira blinked, and his face almost instantly resembled a tomato. “Y-you noticed my legs?”

Minato just stared. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Akira nodded and seemed fine with accepting this fact then and there, without so much as a whine. Minato found that interesting. “So I made the right choice then.”

“Nani?”

“In wearing this dress. If you’re noticing my legs, I must be doing something right.” Akira did a quick twirl, smiling over his shoulder and enjoying how the skirt of the dress fanned out above his knees. A thin-strapped red leather number that complimented his milky white knees and was really, really shiny. Lacking a feminine chest didn’t stop the raven from absolutely killing this look, as the dress was crafted to accentuate his torso and soft curves perfectly. The dress was sleeveless, instead opting for red mesh arm warmers with an intricate rose flower pattern; his stockings matched and a solid red choker caressed the smooth bend of Akira's neck.

The raven wasn’t wearing makeup, and his hair remained untouched as well. He had his bag slung over his left shoulder, Morgana-free as he was spending this weekend with Futaba.

He tended to do that every weekend Minato stayed over at LeBlanc. Hmm…

“Do you want me to notice your legs?” Minato asked, deciding to just go for it. “Or you want people in general to notice your legs?”

“...Just you is fine.” Akira admitted after a few minutes, his back to Minato. He then turned on his heel and smiled big for the blue-haired boy. “Alright, we’re ready to go! Come on,” he looped his arms around Minato’s and gently pulled him towards the stairs.

Akira was grinning from ear to ear, going without his glasses today.

* * *

“You look really pretty with Ume in your hair.” Akira observed, hands folded behind his back and his eyes on Minato.

The shorter boy looked at him, a few stray white petals tangled between short, straight locks of sapphire blue. He shrugged, “If you say so,” he said. His cheeks slowly grew pink, though at least his fringe was able to cover up most of the unusual sight. “I think it suits you more than me, though.”

“Because I love it?” Akira asked with a giggle.

Minato drew his right hand out of his pocket. He reached out and with pale, thin fingers tangled them with Akira’s. “Because you make it more beautiful,” The former S.E.E.S member said, the bluntness of the statement something he was well known for. “You make the Ume more beautiful than it already is.”

“I do…?” The raven’s gunmetal eyes were wide, and the comfortable stroll they were on came to a halt. “How? Ume is already beautiful. The petals, sometimes the color of fresh milk, smell sweet like vanilla creme and Ume is considered a protective charm against evil which is why they’re normally planted in the northeast of a garden. The direction from which evil is believed to come.”

‘He does reference plants a lot when he’s nervous,’ Minato thought with a barely visible smile. He removed one of his headphones. “I’ll take your word on that, since when it comes to flowers I’m fucking clueless.”

“Wait, are you implying that’s why I make the Ume more beautiful? Because I add on to the protective charm idea?”

“You are the protective charm, the Ume serves as a power boost to what you already have. Whenever danger comes to call, you do everything possible to defeat it. You bring back the stars and the moon when an endless, dark night threatens to take over. I mean that’s what it means for you to be Joker, right? To right the wrongs and combat the corruption that poisons society as a whole.”

That’s when Akira went from flushed pink around the cheeks to bone white in the face. His jaw went slack and his heart (figuratively!) skipped a beat. His hand went limp in Minato’s. It was only his relaxed strength keeping them together now.

“You...you know that I’m-”

“I always knew, I just never told you.” Minato’s voice was barely above a whisper now, his visible blue eye seeming to glow thanks to the sun above their heads. “If I told you, you’d deny it or worse: keep me out of it. I had to decide what was more important to me: keeping you safe or letting you know.”

“Keeping me safe? So…” Akira’s eyes didn’t blink as the gears in his brain began working overtime, his lips in a thin line. “Orpheus...he would appear out of nowhere, extinguish all the Shadows trying to corner me then disappear in the wind just like that. Like a shinigami, he followed me into battle like my own shadow.” His expression grew conflicted. On one hand seeming happy to know Minato was always there for him. On the other hand, however, he is not really thrilled over Minato keeping such a secret from him. “I’ve known you since I was fourteen. It was around that time you became friends with Akihiko-sama, Yukari and Junpei-kun. When you would go off who knows where at night, and I’d only get to see you Saturday and Sunday mornings.”

“Yeah.”

“You awakened to your Persona, didn’t you? And you never told me.” Akira gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t think it was safe to.”

“You didn’t think it was safe to tell your best friend you were fighting Shadows? Fighting for everyone’s souls? And then you...you died,” Akira’s eyes were soon wet with tears, and that broke Minato’s usual calm and collected resolve a little.

“I didn’t mean to put you through that. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret for as long as I did…”

“You died, I was holding your corpse essentially and I didn’t know until it was too late. And then you came back, warm blood in your veins and breathing and…” Akira let himself trail off, shoulders slumped like hills. “Am I really giving you the riot act over something I’m doing myself? I never told you why my schedule is such a mess, or why I supported the Phantom Thieves like I did. I never told you about Arsene or being a Wildcard, and I sure as hell didn’t tell you about how the Velvet Room looked to me.”

“You felt like you had to protect me.”

“I didn’t know what was that took you away from me, but I insisted on keeping it from you anyway. And when you found out, probably almost immediately because you’re you, you didn’t try to talk to me about it. Instead, instead you went in in secret and did what you could to protect me. Orpheus, he’s your doing!”

“Arsene has taken a liking to him, I’ve seen how he fawns over him. His ‘Angel of Strings’.” Minato didn’t try to suppress the smile that pulled at his lips when Akira ducked his head in embarrassment. He tends to do that a lot, some things really never change. “He should really try to wait though, you know after a battle before he tries to seduce my Persona into spending an evening with him. Orpheus I’m sure would enjoy an evening with Arsene, don’t get me wrong but not while dealing with a horde of Pyro Jacks.”

“Arsene is the worst flirt I’ve ever met, and that is saying something since he’s a part of me.”

“Is Arsene the only one fancying Orpheus? I noticed a Silky making eyes at him too.”

“Her name is Misora, and I think she was really glaring at Arsene for being so bold in his provocative nature.” Akira replied with a soft laugh. “But that’s still pretty important, right? That Arsene is in love with Orpheus…”

“He’s in love with him?” That caught Minato by surprise a little.

“Yes.”

“Wasn’t he in love with Loki and Robin Hood?”

“He’ll never forget them,” Akira agreed, nodding his head. “But that doesn’t mean he can’t learn to love again, to move on with someone new. To be happy again.”

...?!

‘If Arsene loves Orpheus, then does that entail…?’ Minato stopped his thoughts then and there, yawning into his hand to hide his possibly fatal reaction. “True, I wish him luck then. Orpheus can be a bit of a diva.”

“Haha, so can Arsene!”

“A match made in hellish Paradise.” Minato offered Akira a tiny smile.

“Is it really though?” Akira smiled back. “I mean, if they weren’t a match then maybe we wouldn’t get along as well. I like what we have.”

“Me too.” Minato agreed, feeling Akira’s fingers regain their power as they gently surrounded his in a warm, steady grip.

“You hungry?”

“Always.”

“Right, you’re a bottomless pit. But I got my paycheck yesterday, so I’m good to buy. Burgers?” Akira led the way again, though this time his body was noticeably closer to Minato’s. Close enough that their shoulders brushed on occasion and the prospect of holding hands seemed pointless yet they continued to do so anyway.

“You’re going to try to stomach the challenge today?”

“Hell no, I’ll buy you as many burgers as you want but just one for me. I can’t do that to myself, especially with exams around the corner! I don’t need indigestion keeping me up at night.”

“You suck at guts.” Minato said.

“I could suck you off if that’s better…” Akira offered, smirking deviously when Minato snapped his head in his direction. “Hahaha, interested?”

“I’ll take the burgers, thanks.”

“Mina-kun!”

* * *

“You two ever going to stop beatin’ around the bush or what?” Junpei asked Minato with a shake of his head, as they tried to make their way to LeBlanc without getting shoved to the side or stepped on. “I mean he totally has the hots for ya, man! Put us all out of our misery and ask him out already.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Minato said, one headphone still on. The taller boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talkin’ about. You and Akira, duh!”

“What about us?”

“You two are into each other.” Junpei clarified, though it really wasn’t a clarification.

“We’re close friends, yeah.” Minato decided to play the card he was handed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Close friends don’t share a bed or go on dates.” Junpei argued, lightly glaring at the blue-haired former S.E.E.S. member. “If you’re not into dudes okay, I get the deflection but you definitely feel something for him.” When Minato still wouldn’t budge, Junpei groaned. “Dude, he’s in love with you!”

“Keep it down,” Minato scolded, as Junpei’s outburst turned a few heads. The shorter boy cleared his throat, met his friend’s gaze. “I have feelings for Akira,” he began, tone of voice softer than normal. “So what?”

“Really? If you like him and he likes you, what’s stopping ya from doing something about it?”

“I said I have feelings for Akira, that doesn’t automatically promise he’s in the same position.”

“There’s a reason Yukari doesn’t hang with us when he’s around,” Junpei pointed, rubbing the back of his neck. “She knows he likes you, which ticks her off but she also knows if she tries anything with him you’ll bite her head off!”

“She’s my friend, but I know sometimes she can be a little...insensitive, and I don’t want to risk that with Akira.” Minato replied, saying it as simply as he could.

Yukari wasn’t a bitch, at least not to everyone but with Akira it was hot and cold. Sometimes she could be very sweet towards the younger, and other times him just being in the same room would set her off. Why, Minato didn’t know why and it annoyed him to no end; Akira has done nothing but try to be nice to her since the day they met, and the confusing signs have left him stranded at sea so to speak.

He got along well with Ken, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Junpei, Aigis and especially Fuuka. They all accepted Akira into their lives, despite his lack of connection (or they assumed, at first) to Personas as a concept. His warm, klutzy nature endeared him to them, and their colorful, sometimes clashing personalities made him feel less alone as this was before Tokyo and the Phantom Thieves. Even after awakening to Arsene and making new friends, Akira saw the former S.E.E.S. members as family. Yukari was surprisingly no exception, despite her often cold nature towards him.

Akira possibly was aware of her true feelings towards him, but if he did he never commented. He went on with life as normal.

That could be it. That, or Kurusu Akira was just being oblivious as sometimes his mind wandered everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The years-long debate.

“Yeah, okay I see your point there. Still doesn’t change the fact that you and Akira are into each other.” Junpei sighed in relief when finally the red door of LeBlanc came visible. “Finally! I hope Akira’s making curry because I’m starving.”

“Hey, guys!” Akira greeted with a big smile as the two strolled inside, looking at them over his shoulder. Futaba quickly jumped from her stool and hid her face in his shoulder, whining a little. “Heh, it’s okay Imoto. It’s Mina-kun and Junpei-san, you remember them right?” The fiery-haired girl slowly raised her head, narrowed her eyes behind her glasses.

“Goof-Goof and Emo Messiah?” She asked, looking up at the raven. Akira nodded.

“Hai, Goof-Goof and Emo Messiah. They’re in the city for a few days.”

“Yo, Akira!” Junpei ignored the insulting nickname from Futaba for now as he took a load off and sat down, Minato following suit. “How’s the business today? People comin’ and goin’?”

“Kind of, it’s been a slow day actually. Last customer was this guy in a gray suit, and he just had one cup before running off to a meeting he was already late for.” Akira replied with a half shrug, steadily stirring the huge pot of curry before him. “Are you hungry? Working on a fresh batch right now.”

“Yeah man, my stomach was eating itself on the way here!”

“I’ll get the plates,” Minato volunteered as tribute, as this would give him something to do. That and it would allow him to be closer to Akira. “So today’s been boring,” he said to the raven as he drew out four clean plates, having to crouch a bit to avoid elbowing Akira in the side.

“Ha, well Futaba-chan and I have been watching _Black Butler_ on and off to keep us entertained but yeah kind of.” Akira nodded with a smile, using a separate spoon to taste test. His cheeks went carmine almost immediately, though he hummed in delight. “Extra spicy, perfect! I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

“You’ve been doing this for months, I hope so.” Minato grumbled, which made Akira giggle.

“You just like that I feed you, don’t you Mina-kun?”

“Sure, but it is a fact: you’ve been learning to make curry and coffee for a year at this point. I would hope you knew what you were doing.” Minato replied, Junpei chatting easily, surprisingly, with Futaba at the counter.

“You’re right, if I’m going to be a good wife one day I have to know how to make a good cup of coffee.” Akira winked at Minato, humming as he prepared the first plate for Futaba.

“You assume you’d be the woman in the relationship?”

“Aren’t I with you?” Akira asked so innocently, pausing to lock eyes with Minato.

“With me?”

“Hai, even though I’m taller and have more muscle-” the raven cut himself off with a laugh when the blue-haired boy punched him in the side. “I’m totally seen as the girl when it comes to you and me. Always needing my big, strong senpai to come save me.”

“I think you’re confusing me with Souji.”

“Souji-senpai is pretty awesome,” Akira agreed with a nod. “But I think I like shorties with emo hair and clip-on headphones more.”

“That’s oddly specific.” Minato smiled.

“I have oddly specific tastes.” Akira smiled. He turned to face the older boy fully, “Oddly specific tastes are right up my alley.” He leaned forward just a bit; Minato will deny for the rest of his life that his cheeks began to burn with slight heat. “I got plenty to share, if you ever want to know more.”

“I might be interested,” Minato went along with the raven's ruse, leaning forward himself. Akira’s cheeks were dusted with a soft pink. His grin, however, remained giddy and mischievous.

“Oh? You like the Phantom Thieves?”

“Perhaps one in particular.”

“Hey, don’t flirt while servin’ us!” Junpei barked, bursting the two’s love bubble. “We’re starving over here and I’m not throwing up this early in the morning.”

“Junpei-san, it’s noon.” Akira gaped at him.

“Still morning to me, now can I have my plate or what?”

“Coming,” Minato sighed, accepting the second plate Akira quickly prepared before setting them down in front of Junpei and Futaba on the counter. “Eat up, brats.”

“Punk,” Futaba grumbled, not really meaning it though as she dug in hungrily with a heavily loaded spoon.

Minato shrugged, only to jump slightly when Akira wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “Just so you know, this mysterious Phantom Thief likes you a lot too.”

“I never said I liked him that much. And how do you know for sure?”

“I’m their spokesperson, duh.” Akira giggled and pecked the former S.E.E.S. member on the cheek before going back to the bubbling pot.

Minato said nothing in response, but his smile this time around was a tad bigger around the edges.

* * *

“You’re staying over tonight, right?” Akira asked Minato, looking up from his English textbook. He was done with homework for the night, but he had a test coming up so he was sneaking in a little extra study time.

He and Minato were in his room, lounging on his bed. Akira was sitting up, legs crossed while Minato rested with his eyes closed and head on Akira’s pillow. Despite the music blaring in his ears, the blue-haired boy heard his friend’s inquiry loud and clear and nodded. He opened his eyes and sat up slightly. “You have something on your mind. What is it?”

Akira was silent, in deep thought as he closed his textbook and set it aside for now. His gunmetal eyes were everywhere but locked with Minato’s sapphire ones. After what felt like hours did Akira finally find his voice, cheeks red as tomatoes. “I, I don’t think I can say it out loud…”

Minato raised a brow in surprise. “What’s got you so shy all of a sudden?”

“Baka, I just said I don’t think I can say it out loud.” Akira rolled his eyes and sighed. His eyes remained warm though. “I think I can show you though. That might come a little easier to me.”

“...Fine.” Minato softened his tone, expression still curious but not as rigid as before. Akira smiled at him, silently thanking him for easing up. “What do I have to do?”

“You can...c-can you lay down?” Akira asked, tucking his legs under him. Minato’s heart sped up just a bit faster but it didn’t show on his face; he nodded again and did as requested, folding his hands behind his head. “Oh, you tease.” He snorted at the raven’s response.

“One of us has to be the cool, collected head here.”

“Baka.” Akira said again, though soon Minato couldn’t see his facial expression as he closed his eyes. This might make it easier on Akira too. Sometimes one less pair of eyes can…

Minato’s train of thought stopped right there and then, as he felt a puff of warm breath against his lips. His eyes opened slowly, and his lips parted just a bit.

Akira was hovering over him. Some of his unruly curls fell over his cheeks and eyes like curtains, a few long enough to tickle the cool skin under Minato’s eyes. His glasses, which he didn’t need to see at all, were off allowing the true intensity behind the younger’s gaze to shine through. A thousand and more emotions swirled within those deep gray depths, but most were undecipherable.

Minato tilted his head slightly, not breaking eye contact.

“Mina-kun…” Akira began, taking a deep breath. He cupped the other’s face lightly with one hand, ran the end of his thumb against his lower lip.

In response, Minato parted his lips even further, eyes hooded.

Silently giving permission.

Akira’s answering smile was radiant, and soon neither one could see. They couldn’t see but hear, and they could definitely hear the soft popping noise that left their mouths when they parted. That same popping noise returned when the two brought their lips together again, and again. And again.

Akira’s other hand joined in shortly afterwards, cradling Minato’s face as if it was some precious gem. Minato’s in turn rested on the younger boy’s hips, gently tracing soothing circles against the jean-clad skin. Despite both lamenting this, after a few minutes they had to pull away to breathe. Akira kept their faces close though, noses brushing from time to time.

“That’s what you were so afraid of?” Minato asked with a slightly smug smirk, folding his arms around Akira’s waist. “I don’t bite. Much.”

The raven was soon cackling and shaking his head, looping his arms around the shorter boy’s neck. “Oh yes you do, I know you do! You’ve almost torn my arm out of its socket for taking some of your pocky.”

“You didn’t ask for any.”

“I’m your best friend, I don’t have to ask for anything anymore!” Akira whined, pressing a soft kiss to Minato’s cheek. He then gave him a light squeeze, chewing on his lower lip. “And now that I’m your boyfriend, I can kiss you whenever I want right? I mean I already did before, but now things are different.”

“I love you.” Was what Minato said in response, shifting a little so he could look at Akira properly.

The raven’s eyes were wide as dinner plates, and the blush from earlier returned with a hearty vengeance. Nonetheless, Akira’s radiant smile was back and somehow brighter than before. “I love you too, Mina-kun.”

“But you steal my pocky again, and I bite you.”

“You kinky bastard!”

* * *

“So who tops?” Ann asked Minato one sunny afternoon, as they were out with Haru, Makoto and Futaba while Akira and Ryuji had agreed to go art supply shopping with Yusuke. Actually, more like Akira agreed to go art supply shopping with Yusuke and dragged Ryuji along for the ride despite the dyed blond whining the entire time. They had to make sure their royal blue haired friend didn’t go overboard and ended up with no funds for food for the rest of the week.

Which still seemed rather pointless, as Akira always fed Yusuke before he went back to his dorm room but whatever to each their own. Minato was left with the girls, something that occurred often when they went out in a group like this. He was fine with carrying their bags while he listened to music.

The former S.E.E.S. member looked up from his music player at the blonde model. She looked close to exploding with curiosity, smiling as innocently as she could manage. “I didn’t know you were into BL. I’ll keep that in mind next time I go to a bookstore around here.” He said, eyes back on his music player.

Ann pouted, soft lips glistening in the sun thanks to her clear lip gloss. “Come on, Mina! You can tell me, I’m your best girl friend. Well apart from Fuuka, Mitsuru and Aigis.”

Ann didn’t like Yukari. And that was that.

“Did you purposely leave out Haru-san, Makoto-san and Futaba-chan?” Minato smirked, rolling his eyes.

“Just spill already, Emo Jesus!”

“I hate that nickname,” Minato sighed, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. “I do. Sometimes we switch it up but most of the time, Akira likes to bottom.”

“Our fearless leader is the Uke?!”

“Wow, you really do read BL then…” Ann ignored Minato’s comeback and squealed, clapping her hands together.

“I had an inkling but to know it’s really true…! Akira likes his short stack climbing him every night!! That’s so cute!”

“I’m not short. He’s just freakishly tall.” Minato deadpanned, though soon his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull when Ann hugged him suddenly. “Ann-chan..?”

“Arigato. For taking care of Akira like you do,” Ann whispered, her smile softer this time around as she closed her eyes. “I don’t have to tell you what he’s been through, you were there. I know he tries to be strong and stoic all the time for us. He doesn’t want us to worry, he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of us but then you come along and remind him he’s human. It’s okay to not be strong all the time, it’s okay to be scared or angry. You remind him of that, and you make him very happy, Mina-senpai. You’ve helped him heal from Akechi.”

Minato’s own eyes fluttered shut, shoulders relaxing a little. “I know Akira will always love him,” he whispered, resting one hand on the small of Ann’s back. “I don’t fault him. I might not understand it, but I don’t fault him. I do know that I want him to be happy, to smile and laugh like he used to. I missed that for a long time…” He pulled away to meet her gaze, and he was smiling. It was a tiny smile but a smile nonetheless, his fringe pushed back a little by the light breeze. “I’ve loved him for as long as I’ve known him. Being there when he was hurting, it was hard but Aki survived. He’s a survivor, and he knows I’m not here to replace Akechi. There’s plenty of space in his heart for the both of us.”

“And when he was recovering from what those bastards did to him.” Ann added, sighing. “I don’t know if I’ll ever thank you enough.”

“As long as Akira is happy, that’s all you need. You don’t need to thank me for anything at all.”

“But you make him happy, so shouldn’t I?” Minato shook his head, which caught Ann off guard. “Nani?”

“If Akira’s happy with me, great. If Akira’s happy with someone else or single, that’s great too. As long as he’s happy, I can live with myself.”

Ann placed a hand over her heart, tears shining in her eyes. “For someone who says he doesn’t care about anything, you’re one hell of a romantic.”

“There’s a lot of things I don’t care about. Akira though, he’s an exception.”

“One or the?”

“That’s enough secret telling for today. Aki’s already going to kill me.”

“I don’t think so, your dick’s too good for that extreme.” Minato’s expression was murderous, but Ann’s gotten so used to his empty glares by now she merely laughed. Arisato Minato was a lover most of the time. Sleeper. Lover of sleep, sleep lover.

You get the point.

“What? Akira talks in his sleep! Or should I say moans in his sleep? I don’t need to read BL when I have you two around. He’d make a lot of money though, if he went into audio erotica. Akira’s got the voice talent for it.”

“Kill me now.”

“Nah, you’re no fun dead.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

“Do you know why those two girls are following us?” Akira asked Minato during the former S.E.E.S. member’s lunch break, hands in his pockets.

The raven was in town for a few days, and so when he wasn’t busy exploring the strip mall or hanging out reading in Minato’s room he’d visit Minato during lunch.

Akira has come to notice their tiny audience a few visits back, but finally today decided to voice his curiosity.

Minato looked up from his bento box filled with Onigiri (rice balls stuffed with pickled plum) and Yakitori (grilled chicken skewers), tilting his head to the side. Akira chose not to comment how happy it made him that Minato let him buy him lunch today. Tomorrow’s lunch was already decided on: extra spicy curry made by Minato’s truly.

Since becoming a couple, ensuring the black hole that was Arisato Minato’s stomach was always filled has become one of Akira’s top priorities outside of LeBlanc, School and Phantom Thievery.

“They do interviews for the university,” Minato replied after a few minutes of silence, not really pondering. He seemed more bored with the acknowledgment than anything else, more interested in using their time together wisely.

“Eh? Okay, but what does that have to do with us?” Akira was still lost. Minato handed over one of his Yakitori to the raven. “I already ate, Mina-kun.”

“Still, a snack.” Minato compromised. Once Akira sat down next to him and began eating, he resumed, “And they do this every month. They need a ‘hot scoop’ to get students to pick up a copy of the school's magazine. Apparently you’ve attracted a lot of attention visiting me during lunch.”

“It’s not that weird though.” Akira frowned. “You have friends, and they come see you during lunch. Not just me.”

“You’re not just my friend though. You’re my boyfriend,” Minato pointed out, smiling slightly when Akira turned pink around the cheeks. “Most here wouldn’t expect that from me. Especially since said boyfriend is really cute.”

“If I’m cute then you’re hot.” Akira said with a giggle, shaking his head of frizzy, raven hair. “And okay if they’re following us to get the ‘hot scoop’, why don’t they just ask? I mean, would you be willing to?”

“I could care less.”

“So yeah you don’t mind, cool.”

“Do you mind?” Minato asked, wiping his mouth.

“No. I don’t care if people know about us or not, or if they have something to say about it. As long as we’re together and we’re good, the rest can go to hell for me.”

“So you could care less either.” Minato nodded, “Well, if you want to give them a proper ‘hot scoop’, we can.”

Akira blinked, unsure of what to say. He then smiled and kissed Minato’s cheek once he wiped his mouth clean of the Yakitori.

* * *

“Were you two always this close? Was it love at first sight??”

“Not really,” Akira admitted with a half shrug, grinning. He and Minato were in the music room, which was currently serving as the interview room of choice by the two girls that had been following them. The raven and former S.E.E.S. member were in beige folding chairs, one of the girls recording on her cell phone while the other wrote down Akira’s every word.

Talk about dedication.

“Oh? We weren’t?” Minato went along with his boyfriend’s lead, hands in his pockets and leaning back in his chair. Akira stuck out his tongue at him.

“You didn’t talk to me, like at all when we first met! You ignored me.”

“I did? I’m pretty sure I helped you with your books the first time we met. I distinctly remember helping you get them together after you tripped over a chair leg and ended up face down on the tiled floor.”

“Well yeah, you did but when I thanked you you just got up and walked away!” Akira whined, crossing his arms. “I tried asking for your name and you ignored me. You wouldn’t even look at me.”

“Our time together was over.” Minato said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I helped you and I needed to get somewhere.”

“I get that but did you have to keep ignoring me the other times we ran into each other?”

The blue-haired boy cocked his head, raising a brow. “I didn’t ignore you.”

“Oh, so what do you call the times in which I walked up to you and greeted you or asked for your name and you just sidestepped me?” Akira leaned forward in his seat, gunmetal gaze on Minato. The blue-haired blue had the nerve to look all shy, eyes now on his shoes.

“I was shy, alright?”

“You’re kidding me.”

“It isn’t every day a really cute klutz comes up and talks to you. I didn’t know what to say, because I couldn’t tell what you were thinking. Everyone else is easy to read, but not you…”

“...The glasses do it,” Akira offered as consolation, chin on Minato’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “Without them my eyes look pretty intense, but I was trying to get close to you because I thought you were really sweet and cute. And smart too, even though you’d sometimes sleep in class.”

"I always felt better afterwards though, doesn't that count?"

"You still fell asleep in class, Mina-kun!"

"Like you pay attention in class half of the time," Minato rolled his eyes, cheeks going a soft pink when Akira giggled and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mina-kun. Never change, okay?"

"...Love you too, Aki-kun."

How the two boys didn't hear the squealing of the girls, or the nosebleeds, in the background as they gazed longingly at the other is beyond me.

* * *

Akira and Minako were laughing as one as they glided across the multi-colored stage. Minato watched with his hands in his pockets, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

The three were spending their Friday afternoon after school at the arcade, Minako having spotted a brand new Dance-Dance revolution type to the roster of shooting ranges and crane hooks. She didn't have to ask Akira to join her, as the raven soon took her by the hand and led the way.

Minato had volunteered to sit this one out, to see his sister and boyfriend dance and also because someone had to keep an eye on their bags.

"Nice work, Imoto!" The blue-haired boy cheered softly from the sidelines, nodding his head along with the high-energy, fast beat. The red-eyed girl shot her brother a sweet wink as she twirled in place, throwing her hands up in the air. "Keep it up, Aki-kun! You're doing great."

"Not as great as her!" Akira whined, grinning the whole while though. His cheeks were flushed, glasses nowhere to be seen and school uniform jacket hanging off his shoulders like a cape. While the raven was smooth on the dance floor one could argue Minako was faster, as she was tinier. In no time at all did the red-eyed girl take her partner in time by the hands; Akira's grin broadened and he nodded, following her silent lead.

Minako did another quick twirl, balancing well on her heel before she let go one of Akira's hands. Akira faked a surprised gasp and leaned forward. Minato's eyes widened and he immediately jumped into action; he slung Akira's bag firmly over his shoulder before throwing himself forward, arms wrapping around the younger boy's waist. "Watch it, you klutz," he mumbled, tone a mix of confusion and concern. "How do you lose your balance jus-"

...

Wait.

Wait!

"Gotcha now!" Minako grabbed Akira's free hand again, pulling as hard as she could. Akira was quick to follow her lead, pushing off the toe of his school shoe.

"Show us your true form!"

"Damn it!" Minato didn't have enough time, or space, to wiggle free. He was soon trapped in a loop made by the two's arms, as they...skipped around him. Going around and around like a merry-go-round, forgetting the game and their points for now. The blue-haired boy's cheeks were on fire and despite his best glare, all he could do was let them continue. Minako skipping without a care, Akira humming along with the tune playing from the machine.

"Come on, Onii-chan!"

"We both know you can dance, so dance for us!"

"Dance for us, we order you!"

"You guys suck," Minato sighed, bangs obscuring his left eye as usual. He then shrugged and mumbled, "What the heck?" before shrugged off Akira's bag and his coat. He slipped on his headphones and took a deep breath, taking one of Minako and Akira's hands before giving a graceful, deep bow. "Fine, let's do this."

"Yay!"

**Author's Note:**

> ~I don't own the Persona series Property. That is all Atlus. I merely like to write about these complex, interesting characters and situations for fun.~


End file.
